In the sappiest songs (yes, yes)
by X.G. Sky
Summary: For Faberry Week. Day 2: Jealousy. This is basically Finn's thoughts during season 3 every time he saw Rachel and Quinn together. It's just a quick drabble to get me back in the mood to write.


A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. A/N 2: This is a very short fic about Finn's jealousy towards Faberry. I don't know, it's set in season three and it follows canon events. For Faberry Week. *Also, the title is from A Movie Script Ending by Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

"Every time! Every time, damn it!"

This time he punches the wall a little too hard again and a huge hole appears. He yanks down one of his Death Cab For Cutie posters to tape over it.

"I just don't get why or how this happened. I hate her! But-but I don't, I kind of still love her too..."

"Why does she have to feel that way about my girl? God? Don't you and Quinn talk alot? Can't you tell her how much this hurts me? I love my girlfriend Rachel so much, and every time I see Quinn look at her, she just…I've never seen her look at anyone like that."

"I guess it's a good thing she got into Yale, I'm so happy for her, but it still scares me. She sang that song today...I saw it...in their eyes, something...I don't know what that was, all I know is this stabbing pain won't go away."

Maybe going through pictures of Rachel on his phone will help. It always makes him smile.

"She's so cute in that one." He flips through his Rachel folder. "Whoa, how'd that one get in there?"

It had to be taken a while ago, Tina still dresses goth in this picture. But that's not the problem, no, the problem in this picture is not who the picture is of, Puck and Sam fooling around at the piano, no, it's...it's _them_. There, it's bigger now, the close up on their faces as they talk in the background.

"What the hell is that? How come Quinn can make her smile like that? Even back when they were fighting over me."

His head hurts, since when did he start crying?

"I already asked Rachel to marry me, and she said yes, eventually. And after the wedding, no one can come between us, it'll be official, and whatever Rachel may feel for her will just go away, right?"

x

"Don't cry, man. Puck and Mike are here! Sure, this is a wedding and you're allowed to cry, but over this? Again? She has to see what it's doing to you. But maybe she just doesn't care...or, she cares a little more about Quinn."

"We missed it, my last chance at keeping our love alive and it's all Quinn's fault for not showing up. Where the hell is she?"

They have to leave the chapel now, the Justice just went home.

"How dare she lie to Rachel like that? Since when am I worried about how Quinn treats Rachel? God, this is so stupid!"

x

"She won't stop crying, it's normal in a situation like this, because everybody is crying, me too. It's just...her face when she looked at me, she looked so...guilty. I feel it too, but Rachel was the one calling her, she needed her there, and then this happened. This isnt fair, Quinn's done some bad things, we all have, but she doesn't deserve this."

"She won't talk to me, it hurts to know why. I just don't know what to do with myself, are we over or what? Kurt doesn't know anything, neither does Tina or Mercedes. Everyone's number one priority is Quinn right now as it should be. I guess I'm being selfish, feeling this way, but I can't help the pain I feel."

Rachel has opened up to him again, he welcomes her with open arms.

"So it isn't over, yes! She's still mine, I guess. I want to start re-planning the wedding again for May like before."

"There it is again, she actually said it this time! She can't stop thinking about her? What about me, Rachel? But I can't say that, it would probably make her break up with me on the spot."

x

Now they're _touching. _It's out in the open in front of Glee club, but it doesn't look new. They've touched like that before.

"Would it be inappropriate if I went over there and snatched her away from Quinn right now, because that's what I want to do. But that would make me look like a violent monster, and I don't want to be like that."

"T-this is ripping my heart in pieces though, i-it's official, she loves Quinn, probably more than me and I don't know if I can take it anymore."

If this keeps up, Finn doesn't know what he'll do. Just probably have an outburst and do something he regrets later on.

"Things have died down, good. I guess Quinn is closed off from everybody except that new guy, maybe she is angry about being in the wheelchair. But Rachel is hopeful, she said Quinn will get better and that she believes her when she said she'll be dancing by Nationals."

x

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before, but her reaction...yes, this is the passion I've been missing from my girl! She's jealous of me taking Quinn to prom!"

"This sucks, Rachel isn't even here to see me and Quinn together tonight. How am I supposed to continue to make her even more jealous when we win?"

"God, I am such an idiot! I can't believe I let my jealousy take over and almost hurt Quinn. She looked so scared and I want to apologize, but they won't let me see her."

"I made so many mistakes tonight, I have to fix this."

"Rachel looks so beautiful tonight, I can't wait to get some time alone with her. Damn, the punch isn't spiked, where the hell is Puck? Where the hell is Rachel? And Quinn? No way, man, no way!"

He scrambles for the door leading to the hallway. He has no idea what he's looking for or what he'll do when he finds it, but he feels the need to get to Rachel.

"Oh, there she is. False alarm, I guess. She's so beautiful, I hope I don't step on her feet."

"Wait a minute, what?"

He narrows his eyes in confusion. He knew he'd be king but he was expecting Quinn to win prom queen, Rachel didn't even run.

"Everybody wrote in Rachel's name for prom queen? It's not like she doesn't deserve it, it's just, was this a joke or something?"

"Now I keep looking around for the bucket of blood or garbage or whatever they're going to throw. It never happens, but what does happen is amazing. Quinn stands up, I know because Rachel pushed me aside to look at her, but that's okay, I deserved that. I was a jerk to Quinn about that, and now that I see that she needed help standing, I feel so bad."

x

"This is it, all our friends, our school, classes...it's all over now. I have to face the fact that she's bigger than me, than...us. She has to stop being so scared, I hate that I've guilted her into being like this."

"And now it's up to you God, you know them, are you going to let them be happy? I know Quinn will be, as long as she made it out of Lima, but what about Rachel? Will she move on without me?"

He drives his truck home by himself. Tears blur his vision as he pulls into his driveway.

"This hurts, knowing that they might end up together. Hopefully it'll be long after high school, that way I won't ever have to see it."

"What bothers me the most is that I feel it's somehow because of me, that all those years of stringing them both along made them both just want to eliminate the middle-man in the end. The only thing stopping them was the small town judgment, and guilt, on Rachel's part. That's what burns the most."


End file.
